


Useless

by cyndaquilka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndaquilka/pseuds/cyndaquilka
Summary: Roy Mustang is useless when it rains. Or is he?





	Useless

All of a sudden Mustang dropped the subject. He stood still and was looking blankly through the window.

"Sir," Hawkeye spoke after a while, astonishment present in her voice. "Is everything okay?"

"It's raining," he stated. Actually, it has been raining since yesterday's afternoon. It was raining the moment he told Fullmetal about Tucker, it was raining when they fought Scar a few hours ago, and it surely wasn't going to stop for a longer while. There was no way he hadn't noticed that earlier.

"Indeed," he heard in response. Then, there was a sound of papers being moved and folded, which simply meant that his subordinate returned to work. "Put your signature on the last pile of papers, sir, so we could all go home."

The colonel's smile was hardly noticeable. The lieutenant would have had a hard time catching it even if his back hadn't been turned to her. She knew there was something on his mind, though. A moment later she found out what it was.

"You remember what Hughes said, lieutenant?" Mustang asked, facing her. "I can't just go out and walk down the street all by myself."

"Do you want me to call one of the boys to pick you up, sir?" Hawkeye suggested, making notes on the top of a file in the meantime.

"Nah, let them keep searching the rubble for the Scarred Man." Roy leaned against the wall and sighed loudly. He usually liked the teasing, but at times like this he wished his life was less complicated. "Besides, I already have my guardian."

"It would be inappropriate for a woman to walk a man home," she noticed.

The colonel wouldn't give up so easily. "But I'm useless on rainy days, aren't I? You're just going to leave me alone?"

Hearing the statement, Hawkeye gave her superior a stern look. He must have taken that as a yes, because the next moment he was sitting in front of his desk. He couldn't pull himself together to work, though. Instead, he picked up a pencil and started hitting the scriber on the desktop in a very annoying way.

"Fine," the lieutenant said through clenched teeth. "I'll be done in ten minutes, so you'd better hurry up, colonel."

Much less time had passed until they were both fully packed and ready to go. As they turned to leave, Mustang switched off the lights and leaned towards the lieutenant to whisper, "There are other things I can set on fire on the rainy days, my dear lieutenant."


End file.
